Tears of a Devil Dog
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: Step into the shoes of Lance Corporal Eric Bishop. What if your commanding officer was responsible for the untimely death of your older brother in the mountainous country of Afghanistan? If you truly desire vengeance, prepare to dig two graves.
1. Prologue: Enter LCpl Eric Parker

**Author's note:** This is a tiny break from my Highschool of the Dead series. I have a unfortunate case of writer's block so yeah, rather than stay inactive with writing stories that come from the imagination, let's take a different path! Original characters from the HOTD series that I've created will make an appearance and well it keeps me intact with my HOTD roots. Nonetheless, enjoy!

**Prologue: Enter LCpl. Eric Parker**

"What's your name?" a sultry voice asked.

"I'm Lance Corporal Eric Bishop, United States Marine Corps." The youthful but prominent voice proclaimed.

"Oh? An American huh? Well that's rare, not that many Americans know about this kind of…'service'." The feminine voice paused before continuing one. "So what's your story?"

"I'm a Marine; I'll do whatever it takes to make sure all my fellow Marines come back home safely out of harm's way! Do you understand? Using whatever means necessary to get the job done...although it's a shame that some of our own don't understand that concept." said Eric.

"Ah, I can feel a great amount of love and dedication you have for your brothers in arms. But surely you could understand the situations that come with that statement."

"What are you saying! That asshole let my brother die out there! That's why…I want you; no…I need you to send this bastard to Hell!"

"Your grievance has been heard."

_x—Devil May Cry_


	2. Chapter 1: Retreat, Hell

**Author's note:** The reason I started the story out with that prologue is because I always admired the way they conduct the "next episode" previews. I love the way that music sets you in that mood and makes you feel for that victim, it's short, sweet, and simple. So that's the way I handled it. Now the tale begins! This will be a short story, it can't be done in a one shot but it'll be a good read if you stick with it.

**Chapter I: Retreat, Hell!**

"Well that's basically what we're all about! Does anybody have any questions?" boomed the voice of the Marine recruiter in front of the Japanese classroom.

Beside the recruiter stood three other Marines, two brunettes and a blond muscular man. The taller and fit one was Corporal James Sullivan who stood at 6'0", the blond buff one was Corporal Johnny Beckett, and the last one was the youngest of the rest. He was the newly minted Lance Corporal Eric Bishop. They all wore the same uniform which presented some sort of professionalism towards the classroom of students they spoke to.

Since they couldn't be in their dress blues since Eric wasn't a Non-commissioned officer, he didn't earn the blood stripes on his trouser seams. So they could all match they all wore their service alpha's to Saigawara 4th Junior High. They still wore the same olive green coat and trousers, khaki long sleeve shirt and tie, polished black shoes, and their ranks on their shoulders. James and Beckett's ranks being Corporal allowed them to have two scarlet stripes up and crossed rifles in the center, Eric's rank was Lance Corporal so he only had one stripe up and crossed rifles in the center, the recruiter was a Sergeant so his was three stripes up and crossed rifles in the center. Their uniforms were adorned with multiple badges and ribbons, those badges, stripes, and ribbons showed a very distinct difference in experience and capabilities. It was like almost having one's resume on their chest.

The Marines who stood beside the recruiter were in parade rest with their legs spread out and their hands crossed behind their lower back, chest puffed out and their faces straight ahead. To these students, these Americans were as professional as they came.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the classroom erupted with raised hands and questions for the American Marines. The reason they were even at the Junior High School to begin with was they wanted to meet their recruiting mission in Guam, and Saipon's recruiting district is in the Embassy. So why not visit a school or two. Japan's schooling was rather different then America's, to these Marines these kids were freshmen in High School rather than Junior High students. Why not meet the mission with whatever U.S. citizen that was known to be registered in this school.

Well, that was the recruiter's reason for being here. The other three Marines who weren't recruiters were normal Marine infantrymen. The recruiter came by Futenma, Okinawa to pick up some Marines who wouldn't mind some free time to come and talk to some kids. Whatever got these grunts out of field day was good for them! Basically stand there, look pretty yet tough as nails, answer questions, and be friendly. How hard is that?

"Yeah, what's your question kid?" the recruiter picked one of the girls who had their hands up.

"My name is Akie Takasugi, I was wondering…are there any girls in the Marine Corps?" Akie asked as she put her hand down and looked over at the uniformed men in front of the classroom.

The recruiter was about to answer her but James took a step forward and put his hand in front of him. "Can I take this one, Sergeant?" asked James.

"Take it away, Sullivan."

"Thanks! Alright, now…to answer your question about girls in the Marines. That's a heck yes to that! In fact, my childhood friend is a Lance Corporal in Motor Transportation, which has to do with fixing and maintaining vehicles. She's just as feisty as she is beautiful! Plus she can kick my butt any day, scares the beejeezus 'outta me!" James laughed referring to Mina Choi; Beckett nodded and smiled knowing the latter is too true.

"I never knew Koreans were so violent till I met your friend Sully, now I know. Thank God we're in front of you guys instead of them." Beckett said with his southern drawl leaving his tongue.

"You never know, Sergeant here might call us to Seoul next." Eric said with a grin, in which James heaved a heavy sigh.

"But yeah, there are girls in the Marines. Is that all you wanted to ask?" James asked, checking if she wanted to know anything else. It didn't matter to the recruiter since this girl wasn't one the list as one of the U.S. citizens that are eligible to be recruited but James was bored and answering questions takes that boredom away.

Akie shook her head and smiled up at the Marine. "Nope, thank you!" she said turning to her best friend who sat next to her. Yuzuki Mikage just giggled in reply to her friend's smile.

* * *

"C'mon, you can do it! One more pull-up! You're at what? Seven? That's good just one more!" urged Eric who stood beside the pull up bar outside of the school gymnasium. The crowd of students and four Marines cheered on the kid on the pull up bar who struggled slowly to make his way up that bar. It didn't take him long for his chin to clear the bar and him to drop down when finishing, when he told his numbers to the recruiter in return he gave him a red water bottle and keychain that had the words MARINES on it.

Yuzuki and Akie watched the commotion from the back of the crowd.

"I love it when demonstrations come around, gives us a chance to finally get out of class." Akie said while stretching and checking her watch. "And it's only 11 too! So who knows, we might even have a half-day too! I love the Marines!"

Yuzuki sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I just can't wait for lunch; I missed breakfast trying to get here on time this morning."

Akie looked over to her side with his eyes widened. "Ehhh, but you're never late! Did you have trouble sleeping?"

Yuzuki nodded and rubbed her back. "My back was aching real bad last night. It was really hard to try and get a decent rest."

"Wow, you sound like an old lady. Well go home early and try to take something to treat that back of yours. We got gym class tomorrow."

"I will thank you Akie." She said with a smile before turning away to look at the demonstration that the Marines were displaying. _'I wish it was that easy, Akie-chan…with all these visions of people seeing Hell Girl…every time someone pulls that red string it winds up hurting me. I don't know…'_ she thought to herself whilst rubbing her arms as she felt the goosebumps creep up on her. _'Why did she choose me…?' _Yuzuki thought back to that time in the bath when that strange red eyed girl came and kissed her, remembering that night her cheeks flushed instantly and she covered her face.

In the meantime, while the other Marines were taking care of the pull up bars with the students. James Sullivan handling things that more so required his charm to woo the gym teacher Miss Sone Anna. They both laughed at the joke that he made at the recruiter's expense.

"Well aren't you a character, Sullivan-san." Said Miss Sone who looked up at James who leaned his body against the wall maintaining eye contact with the warrior in front of her. The woman wore red track pants and jacket to match with the cutest pink sakura blossom illustration on the breast pocket, her jacket was unzipped slightly which gave James the pleasure of catching a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Well it's true, you think I wanted to come dressed like this? Don't get me wrong. I love the uniform and all but they never compare to the comforts of salty cammies. You know what? Forget that, the comforts of normal civilian clothing! God I miss my jeans, they haven't let me down yet." Said James with a heavy sigh as he tried to think of the last time he wore a pair of jeans.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sone crossed her arms under her chest and looked over at the next kid doing pull ups. "All you need to do is find some time when you have liberty, wear those nice jeans of yours and you're set. There's nothing to it."

"Hmm, how 'bout this. You up for a little game, Miss Sone?" James smirked as he turned to look at the kid actually doing a lot of pull ups. Without looking he knew he caught her interest now.

"A game huh? What do you have in mind, Devil Dog?" she said with a grin, wondering just what kind of game did he have in store for her.

James kicked himself off of the wall and paced back and forth, rubbing his chin as he thought of a decent and acceptable challenge for the two of them. He glanced over at the pull up bars and decided against it, next he looked at the basketball hoops that too was a no. He wasn't that good at basketball plus he didn't bring his cammies or his PT gear to change out of. Looking up at the ceiling he saw a pair of ropes that gym classes uses to teach rope climbing and different exercises with the said ropes. That's when it all came together!

Snapping his fingers he turned back around at her and jabbing his thumb up at the ropes. "Whoever gets to the ceiling first by climbing via rope, wins. If I win, I take you out to dinner. It gives me an excuse to wear those nice pair of jeans."

Sone nodded and licked her lips. "Oh my, you are so bold. Well what happens if I win?"

James scratched the top of his low regulation haircut and smiled. "You get to name your prize, because I can't think of a single thing. But that's after the challenge; I always did love a surprise. That's alright with you right?"

Sone placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "That's fine with me, this benefits both of us. Not only you get to show just how 'determined' Marines are in accomplishing their goals, and plus I can give the class a demonstration on climbing ropes fast and what not. So are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." With that said, the two made their way towards the group of Marines and students. James stood at parade rest next to Miss Sone who in turn used her whistle that she kept in her jacket pocket to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry to break this up but Corporal Sullivan and I decided to spice this demonstration up! If everyone could see those two ropes above your heads?" Sone said pointing up at the ropes; she waited till everyone turned their heads towards the ropes above. While she directed their eyes towards the ceiling she saw something that no normal mortal is capable of even knowing exists. An eye popped up on the ceiling surface and was observing what exactly was going on.

Sone sucked her teeth and inwardly chuckled to herself, _'Aww, that's so sweet. Ichimoku-san might be getting a little jealous.' _Ignoring her fellow partner-in-crime, Ren Ichimoku spying on her with his supernatural antics she continued on with James's challenge.

"Corporal Sullivan and I have taken it upon ourselves for yours and our own entertainment to make a little game out of this. Corporal Sullivan and I will be climbing those ropes and whoever touches the ceiling first wins! I don't know about any of you but I think I feel like going toe-to-toe against an American Marine and live to tell the tale." That little motivating challenge caused pretty much all of the female students to cheer and clap for their gym teacher.

The recruiter ordered Beckett and Eric to set up the ropes for James and Sone. Now everybody crowding around her and James the games were about to begin. Before James even grabbed the ropes he started to unbutton his olive green coat and handing it to one of the girls who were in the crowd, who just happened to be Yuzuki.

"_Take care of that for me will ya, I won't be too long!" _said James in Japanese, Yuzuki was blown back at just how good his Japanese was for an American. Nodding and sheepishly smiling up at him she held onto his coat close to her chest.

"_Hai!" _Yuzuki complied and Akie looked over at her jealous but happy for her.

Once James took care of that little issue, the two took hold of the ropes and readied themselves. Upon Beckett's command they were slithering themselves up the rope, the games had begun! With Sone taking the lead she grabbed that rope as tight as she could and pulled herself up, it was harder for James to do this because of his dress shoes not getting that much of a good grip on the rope but he still tried his best. In the end, by perhaps even luck it was James who finished first.

Panting after climbing back down James recovered and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Even I have to say, that was luck on my part."

Sone shook her head and unzipped her track jacket, obviously heated from the contest of skill. "Don't be modest; you had the disadvantage because of those pants and shoes. So yeah, you won fair and square."

"Are you free anytime this week?" James asked doing his best to ignore all the 'oooh' calls the students and Beckett were making in the background. "I can't do it tonight because of field day back at the barracks."

"Well…how about this. Since you guys are going to be around the school this week. Whenever you finish up, come down to the gym and we'll see what we can work out." Sone said with a wink.

"So it's a date. Alright then, I'll see you later then!" James said turning around with his cheeks hot from the thought of going out with Sone. Walking towards Yuzuki she presented him with his coat with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations~!"

Taking his coat back he buttoned himself up and scratched the back of his head. "Haha, thanks kid."

Walking back over to his Marines they gave him pats on his shoulders and ruffled his low reg. Beckett was more vocal with his way of showing congratulation to James for his victory. "Oorah! Nice one, James. Retreat?"

"Hell!" When James replied with their unit's motto that Eric, Beckett, and he belong to it riled up Eric to join in on the fun. The boys of Echo Company; 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines cheered on.

"Retreat?" Beckett cried out.

"HELL!" Eric and James yelled out in response.

Yuzuki and Akie a little confused and taken back at the enthusiasm that the Americans clearly displayed in front of them, American men were very different than normal Japanese men. They were louder and confidence radiated from them. Yuzuki wanting to know more about what exactly they were chanting approached the three men who were giving each other high fives.

"Uh…excuse me. What does that mean?" Yuzuki asked meekly as she looked up at James.

James faced his two fellow 2/5 boys who grinned in return, so he decided to answer her.

"Well back in World War I, the Marines of 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines were overrun and were about to killed right off. Reinforcements came but they were ordered to retreat. The commanding officer of that unit said, 'Retreat? Hell, we just got here!' So Retreat, hell became the motto for 2/5 in remembrance of that battle." James said thinking of when he first read that passage upon researching his unit that he was assigned to back in SOI, how much pride filled him. He knew it wouldn't have the same effect with a kind girl like Yuzuki but it doesn't hurt to share some sort of history with her.

During James's history lesson, the pretty boy science teacher Ren Ichimoku walked past them and went up to Sone.

"Did I already miss the challenge? Who won?" Ichimoku asked. Sone didn't have to even answer. Beckett did that for her.

"Miss Sone lost by less of an inch, to good 'ol Sully, sir." Beckett said but tilted his head in confusion. "But how did you know that there was even a challenge given in the first place sir?"

"Well that's a funny story…" Ichimoku paused as he tried to think of a cover story but the words couldn't come out. Sone thinking this was too rich to pass up, she instigated the situation further.

"You know what? That is a very good question Corporal Beckett, how did you know Mr. Ichimoku?" Sone asked teasingly, knowing full well that he didn't have a way to explain projecting his powers to over watch the rope climbing challenge. Plus she knew she was getting on his nerves so in the end, she still won.

* * *

Now that the first day of the Marines being in Saigawara 4th Junior High School was over, the boys of 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines were outside of the gates of the front entrance enjoying the comforts of a cigarette as they wait for their ride back to Okinawa with their barracks covers on top of their heads.

"If making visits like this gets me out of policing the shit out of my dorm, then God maybe I should have been a recruiter or something right?" James asked as he took a drag from his Marlboro reds cig. Beckett nodded in reply knowing full well of what Infantry Marines like himself and the two in front of him do when they aren't in the field or in a combat zone during a deployment.

"Amen to that, Sully." Beckett said snuffing the remnants of his cigarette against the steel bars of the gate, but instead of flicking away as usual he held onto it. "Hey guys, when you're all done with your bogies give 'em to me. I don't want the old man to clean up after our mess. Don't need those POG ass recruiters chewing us out as if we were boots. Sounds good?" Beckett said jabbing his thumb at the bald elderly man who was in the process of picking up trash on the front lawn of the school.

"Aye, Corporal." Eric said as he just now lit his cigarette up, taking a pull and letting the smoke enter his lungs. Feeling that instant gratitude of the tobacco hitting his system he exhaled the smoke out in a clear haze. "Hey Corporal Sullivan, how do you think that old guy sees the trash he's picking up with his eyes closed like that?"

James raised his eyebrow and looked at the old man who indeed had his eyes closed the entire time, was he blind? No that couldn't be possible because earlier in the morning he had a conversation with that groundskeeper and he was able to show him around since he was lost, not to mention late to rendezvous with the other Marines when the recruiter called upon them.

"Maybe he was born like that?" James said letting his ditzy side take over for humor purposes. Shrugging his shoulders he'd flick some of the ashes to the road. Eric chuckled while Beckett stared at him in disbelief.

"Really bro, do you really think that? Jesus, just how blond are ya?" Beckett yelled shaking his fist at him, Eric could feel one of those oversized sweat drops creep down the back of his head as he watched the two best friends from boot camp bicker.

'_I think I'm going to have to stay out of this one and not say shit.' _Thought Eric as he watched the two get at each other.

"Fuck you too, you southern bastard! And just when I was going to give you a piece of the bread I scored from the cafeteria." James muttered as he pulled from his coat pocket a slice of white bread wrapped in paper towels. "We all haven't eaten a single thing and I was going to share it with ya!"

"Are you seriously trying to tempt me with a piece of bread?" Beckett whispered with his eyes narrowed and disbelief that this is even happening, but his stomach begged to differ. Feeling his stomach try to eat itself he held onto his gut and whimpered but his sky blue eyes locked onto the piece of bread in James's hand.

"You know you wanna…" James said while waving the unwrapped piece of bread in the air.

Feeling like giving in, Beckett snatched the piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth. Nodding his head and crossing his arms, Beckett grunted at the flavor of the bread appealing to him. "You're right, this is good."

"Hahaha! I know right? That was the best thing since sliced bread!" he said imitating Beckett by nodding his head and crossing his arms over his chest, completely ignoring the idiotic reply he said. Unfortunately, the blond Marine did catch that gave him a reprimand for saying something that stupid by slapping him upside the back of his head which caused him to nearly drop the barracks cover he wore.

"That was sliced bread, Sully!"

The three Marines laughed but it was disturbed when another man dressed in the same uniform as them except he didn't wear a barracks cover but a garrison cap. Also, he didn't have stripes on his shoulders but a silver bar on the top of his shoulders. The Marine approached the three quickly catching onto what was going on which was pretty much usual antics that is expected from the boys of 2/5.

"So I'm going to assume that you guys had a good time with the kiddies?" Says the man who now stood in front of the two Marines. Instantaneously, the three stood straight and saluted him which enticed the apparent superior officer to return the salute. The officer smiled at their idiocy, able to be serious and to be complete bumbling fools at the same time was something to be treasured. These were his idiots, his Marines, his brothers.

"As you were guys." At his command, the three relaxed and James was the first one to speak while Beckett proceeded to brood and slam his palm into his face. Eric was the only one of this group who wasn't really pleased to see their superior officer in their presence.

"First Lieutenant Miller! I didn't know you were our ride out of here, sir! Gunny Mayweather couldn't make it?" James asked not expecting their Lieutenant to pick them up.

"Yes, Corporal. Mayweather had some things he needed to take care of with his wife. So I volunteered to come get you guys. Also, I wanted to tell you that I'm taking you guys out later on tonight. It's been three weeks since we've been back from Afghanistan and not once we had the luxuries of a nice Japanese cooked meal. I'm getting sick of pizza from the chow hall and MRE's during our field ops. Tonight will be on me. An officer has to take care of his men, no?" announced 1st Lt. Nathaniel Miller who looked at the excited faces of his Marines and lived off their energy.

Miller watched as James jumped up and down since he's an athletic glutton so he'd enjoy tonight the most, Beckett still face-palming from his encounter with stupidity, and Eric just leaning against the gate still smoking his cigarette ignoring any advances that he made for the unit's happiness. Things like this concerns Miller due to what exactly happened in their previous deployment. It appears his deductions were correct about his men or rather with Lance Corporal Eric Bishop.

"So let's start heading out. I want to change into civis already." Miller said before turning around and walking up the block, Beckett and James replied with a solemn nod and a simultaneous reply.

"Sir!"

Beckett caught up with Miller and walked beside him with his hand still embedded in his face. Miller knowing what the only possibility of Beckett's malfunction had to make an educated guess.

"Let me guess, Corporal Sullivan had himself one of his…'blond moments'?" asked Miller, knowing James as one of the most cheerful people in the battalion, but also at times one of the most airheaded ones at best. They've come to call those ditzy moments of his 'blonde moments', which is ironic because James isn't blonde. Miller is and he went to Dartmouth and earned a bachelor's degree in psychology.

Beckett put his hand down and nodded. "You guessed it, sir. Our good 'ol Sully here is a part time rifleman, full time idiot."

All James did was glare at the two as Beckett and the Lieutenant shared a brief laugh before entered Miller's four-door car. Little did they know, they were being watched. Ichimoku and Sone were sitting on the gate's walls watching the Marines drive away with Wanyuudou dusting his hat off and placing it on top of his shiny dome after finishing cleaning the lawn.

"A colorful bunch aren't they?" asked the old man as fixed his hat properly. Sone and Ichimoku had mixed feelings for the group of Americans who had just left the premises.

"Hmph, I don't see what the big deal is about these guys." Ichimoku said as he pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Please!" Sone said as she giggled and shook her head. "Ichimoku-san here is just a little jealous. Not to mention privy of people's business!"

Rubbing his temples, Ichimoku clicked his tongue. "Are you really considering on going out with that gaijin? We're not even of this world."

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. Aww, what's the matter Ren-san?" She said as he rested her head on Ichimoku's shoulder. He was about to answer till Wanyuudou interrupted them.

"Well I can see they are gentlemen to say the least, I didn't have to pick up after their cigarettes. It would be a shame for the kids to see discarded cigarette butts lying around. Not that they should be even smoking on school grounds but I can let that slide for giving me less work." He said as he stretched and yawn in approval of the Americans letting him laze around.

"Well of course you're going to love 'em for giving you less to pick up after." Ichimoku said with a roll of his eyes.

"It just means they respect their elders!"

"Whatever."

"Regardless, I can sense one of those Americans will be accessing the site soon enough. I don't know about you guys but there is a lot of strife and turmoil brewing up in that younger one. What was his name? Lance Corporal Bishop or something. It's only a matter of time till something comes between him and his commanding officer for him to snap." Sone said while playing with the zipper of her track jacket as she thought of what she sensed from the young Marine's soul.

"Oh well look at you go, Hone Onna, former geisha now fortune teller. How could you tell? Everyone always resents their boss. That doesn't mean they need to send them to hell." Ichimoku said as he dismissed the possibility of one of them being the next person to access the Hell Correspondence website.

Raising her head off of Ichimoku's shoulder, sucking her teeth at him referencing her by her real alias rather than her human form one also calling her past out as well. "It's always a possibility. Don't lie; you know too well that there were some stupid people who accessed the Hell Correspondence for stupid, idiotic reasons. Did we deny them? No, it's their soul their business. But this one, I could tell there is some sort of resentment for that Lieutenant. Something happened between them…I always go with my gut feeling."

"Hone-san…" Ichimoku whispered as he looked at her as she was in deep thought from what she said. Maybe she's right; he always knew to trust her whenever something she's so sure of. So why not trust her now?

"We're just going to have to wait and see…" Wanyuudou said breaking the two up and putting an end to this debate. If this Bishop guy was to access the site then they'll just have to standby and wait for the results. They'll surely be there to pick up the pieces when things come to push and shove.

* * *

"Bottoms up, Marines!" yelled out Miller as he raised his sake glass high into the air. The Marines of 2/5 followed suit with their superior officer and raised their glasses too. The Marines didn't know what to be happier for, their superior officer paying for the banquet of food laid out for them or the fact that they are all in civilian attire and out of their service alpha uniforms.

"OORAH!" They all yelled before taking their shots at the same time. James slammed his glass down on the surface of the table and heaved out an alcohol coated sigh.

"Man oh man that never gets old!" James said as he quickly went for the fried pork cutlet on his plate. Beckett, Eric, and a new addition to their dinner was fellow Lance Corporal Daniel "Archer" Suarez who sat next Miller. He too agreed with James's philosophy on drinking, especially since drinking is very well loved in the Marine Corps. It's even a part of their culture.

"You can say that again!" The Scout Sniper Archer agreed as he poured himself another double shot.

"Arch, your food is going to get cold if you keep focusing on the sake." Eric said pointing to his katsu, Archer swirled his shot of sake in his glass before grinning at the smell of his liquor.

"Heh, if that happens what do you think we brought Sullivan here for? Corporal Sullivan right here is like a fat body in a fit body! Ain't that right you gluttonous son of a bitch?" Archer said as he chugged that double shot of sake down. James was in the middle of stuffing his face as Archer referenced him, he only nodded in reply. Beckett laughed and reached over to the side of the banquet of food for some sashimi with his chopsticks.

"Haha, that's Sully for ya. That's somethin' that won't ever change. This right 'ere is what Sully is good for. Besides killin' shit good!" Beckett said with that Alabama drawl coming out as clear as day. James peeking up from his plate could only put his thumbs up in the air knowing how true that statement is.

Miller loved seeing his men happy, treat your men right they'll follow you to the gates of hell if needed. He only wished that GySgt. Adam Mayweather was here to break bread with them. But you never break up a Marine and his wife or girlfriend, so he allowed him to get some free time with his female counterpart. Especially since these men are all infantry, being surrounded by guys all the time isn't good for the soul. So Mayweather is actually the lucky one, all the men could agree inwardly. It was time to announce the true reason behind his kind offer of food and drinks.

"I'm glad you are all enjoying yourselves but we all need to talk. Now…first of all I have to implore you or rather order you to enjoy your time rolling with the 31st MEU. They're the reasons that we are enjoying our tour here in Okinawa rather than back at the states in Camp Pendleton. I'm sure you all would love to go back home, but we could all use a vacation from the 'Stan. Because we all know firsthand, deployments to a non-combat zone like Japan isn't really a deployment but rather a vacation. But we know that the POG's in H&S wouldn't agree with our mindset, Oorah?" Miller joked but quickly picked back up with the seriousness of this talk. "Anyways, with that in mind I want all of you to not hesitate to come to me if anything from our last deployment to Afghanistan. I know the whole officer-enlisted bs but we could put that aside when it comes to this unit's mental health. I don't want anybody under my command coming under PTSD. So is there anyone who has anything to discuss?"

Eric was the first one to speak amongst the men whose demeanor all changed from being all happy to now dead serious and nostalgic of what exactly went down in the rough urban Kandahar streets and the mountainous hills of Marjah. Locking eyes with Miller, Eric spoke lowly towards his Lt.

"You already know my concerns about what happened out there, sir." Eric said putting a lot of stress on the word sir as if he felt Miller lost the right to be even called sir.

Miller nodded and closed his eyes remembering the night in Marjah very well. "Yes Lance Corporal Bishop. I know full well of what we discussed back in Afghanistan."

_"It's your fault! This is all your fault, sir! How could you just leave him to die like that!" Eric yelled as he shook the collar of Miller._

_"There wasn't anything I could do! We lost two men and a Corpsman trying to get Nick out of that meat grinder! I wasn't about to lose you too." Miller tried to stress on the young Lance Corporal, he didn't even resist as Eric shook him in his grip._

_"But he wasn't just any ordinary Marine that was my brother! My fuckin' blood born older brother! He's the reason I join the Corps, he's the guy who keeps me in line when nobody is in line! What am I going to tell my mom huh? That Nicky died in Afghanistan because he was in the hands of an incompetent officer who couldn't save his own man under fire?" Eric yelled as he shoved Miller away and threw his M16A4 service rifle at his feet, he was tired of this bullshit. Tired of being in these blood stained MARPAT cammies, tired of humping that heavy gear up these mountains, tired of seeing his boys drop from AK-47, Dragunov fire, and IED's day after day. He was just tired and seeing his brother snuffed from the life he loved so much that was the breaking point._

_Miller didn't even have the heart to tell him to stand down, to tell him that he was being unruly, tell him that he is out of line to unfuck himself and get his shit together. All he did was stand there as a failed officer and just take the abuse that according to Eric is well deserved._

_"Please…you have to understand…" Miller pleaded for Eric to listen to him._

And just like that, the flashback was over. Nathaniel Miller slowly re-opened his hazel eyes and watched Eric who stared at him full of hate. "Is there anything else that can be done for you, Bishop?"

"Unless you have the power to bring the dead back, if not, then focus on someone else. With all due respect sir, there isn't anything you can do to help me." Eric said cut and dry. There was silence as the other men of 2/5 looked at him and felt his sorrow.

Everybody could feel Eric's loss heavily since every Marine here are brothers, maybe not by blood, but by something else. Something that binds them closer than anything, civilians can't understand it. They always said the there are only two people in the world who understands Marines: Fellow Marines and the enemy.

"Damn it, kid…" James whispered as he watched Eric who got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He looked over at Beckett who in turn just shook his head; there was nothing the Marines could do for their brother in arms who was in peril.

Two hours later…

Eric Bishop laid in his rack listening to his iPod and looking at an old picture of him and his brother at their High School graduation. The Lance Corporal tried to snuff out the horrible memories of Afghanistan with cherished times he shared with his brother. The times they played Call of Duty together, the double dates they've been on, the times they stuffed their faces, the time they graduated boot camp and earned the title Marine. All of these moments in time made Eric actually smile, a legit smile he haven't done since he left for Afghanistan.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door, taking one of his earphones out he called out to whoever it was. "It's open!"

Archer let himself in; he wasn't in his civilian clothes anymore. He was dressed clad in his desert MARPAT cammies with his sleeves rolled all the way up to his biceps. He was heaved over panting as if he was running, as he tried to catch his breath Eric sat down on his bed and stared at the Sniper in confusion.

"What's going on, Archer? Why are you in your cammies?" Eric asked.

"Dude, you need to get down to the parade deck. The el-tee is being awarded the Navy Cross bro, they want all of Echo Company down there." Archer said gaining his composure back as he stood up and dusted his cammies cover in his hand.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Eric yelled as he gripped his iPod tightly and crushed the graduation picture of him and his late brother in his hand. Just now realizing that he crushed one of the few pictures he had left of his brother and him he turned his attention to what's in his hand. "Shit…this is the only picture left that's actually with me and not back in Jersey…"

"Bishop…" Archer whispered taking a step before Eric stood up suddenly putting his iPod and his crumpled picture on the bed.

"I'm fine…just give me a couple of minutes to change?" Eric asked as he took off his t-shirt and rubbed his dogtags against his bare chest.

Archer nodded and left him alone closing the door behind him.

Eric just stood there shirtless in the middle of his dorm room, not accepting how real the situation is. To him, Miller was being awarded for something that he should be rather punished for then given the 2nd highest award in the Marine Corps for. Eric walked to his desk and stared at himself in the mirror, all he could see was the shell of his former self. All he saw in his eyes was an angry man who is capable of doing anything, but what could that anything be?

_x—Devil May Cry_


End file.
